This invention relates to a process for reacting a phenol with an epoxy-containing compound and to the resulting products. More particularly, the invention relates to a process for effecting a specific reaction between compounds possessing a vic-epoxy group and a phenolic hydroxyl group, and to the products obtained thereby.